


The Rain Song

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he wasn't so good with words...but he always has Page and Plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Song

_“This is the springtime of my loving - the second season I am to know_

_You are the sunlight in my growing - so little warmth I've felt before._

_It isn't hard to feel me glowing - I watched the fire that grew so low.”_

Dean’s voice whispered the song in his ear, and Cas smiled, and rolled to face him. A sweet smile on Dean’s lips, the sound of the rain falling softly on the motel’s roof. The room was warm, and dimly lit, and Castiel was _comfortable,_ such a strange sensation the angel hadn’t quite grown used to, but a feeling he associated with moments like this. Times when he and Dean were alone, wrapped around each other, sharing the love that they were still discovering.

Everything was so new, so peaceful, so wonderful. Cas wanted to stay here forever, wrapped in Dean’s arms, while the outside world moved at its regular pace and the people continued along their course. 

Inside this room, time stopped, and the only things Cas cared about or were aware of was Dean’s nearness, and the sparkle in his green eyes, the freckles dancing across his nose and cheeks, and the look, the way Dean looked at him, the way he _saw_ him. 

“That’s pretty,” Cas breathed, as he traced the lines of Dean’s face with his finger.

“Zeppelin,” Dean responded, then went back to singing softly. 

_“It is the summer of my smiles - flee from me Keepers of the Gloom._

_Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune._

_Ain't so hard to recognize - These things are clear to all from_

_time to time.”_

Cas smiled, and cupped Dean’s face as he leaned in for a kiss, drinking in the taste of him, something like beer, and sweat, and something else, something so distinctly _Dean_ , Cas didn’t think even his vast reserves of knowledge could put it into words.

_“Talk Talk - I've felt the coldness of my winter_

_I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us..._

_But I know that I love you so.”_

Dean looked right into Cas’s eyes as he sang the last line, and Cas could see he meant it. Dean loved him. 

“I love you, too, Dean, more than you will ever know.” 

Dean smiled, one of the truest and most genuine smiles Castiel had ever seen on his face, and he wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist, and buried his face into Cas’s shoulder, all the while whispering the rest of the words of the song.

_“These are the seasons of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall_

_This is the wonder of devotion - I see the torch we all must hold._

_This is the mystery of the quotient - Upon us all a little rain must fall.”_


End file.
